Thanks Sammy
by Ashollow
Summary: 3 Years ago Sam had left for Stanford, but a case appears there. John and Dean have no choice they have to go and hunt whatever it is that they have to hunt. Both John and Dean agree to hide from Sam while trying to do this case but it doesn't go as planned.


_**1 year ago**_

"If you walk out that door you're never coming back" John yells at Sam when he starts to walks to the door.

 _ **3 years later**_

"It looks like we have a case Dean" John says

Dean quickly gets up from the bed and says "really, where?"

John sighs and says "you're never going to believe this but it's at Stanford."

Dean was shocked when he said that and all he was able to say was "isn't that where Sammy is?"

John nods and they both walk out the door.

 _ **3 hours laters**_

The hunters, finally reached the school and was shocked to see how big the place was. While they were driving they talked what they were going to do about the situation and John had told Dean that they had to hide and not let Sam know they were here because it could ruin them. As they sat in the car in front of the school they see Sam holding hands with a woman that has blond hair. They both tilted their heads and had dumbfounded look on their face. Then they see both Sam and her walk over to a group of people somewhere sitting on a stone wall and others were standing. With curiosity John and Dean pulled down their window to see if they can hear the group talk.

Sure enough they did. Sam was laughing and same with the others in the group, both of them didn't know what to think about it. John came to realize that this was the first time he had seen his son actually laugh and smile. Having enough John starts the engine of the Impala and rolls off to the motel that He and Dean was staying in. From the group of people that Sam was in he looked up due to the fact that he heard the sound of a familiar engine he sighs as he sees the car drive away knowing exactly why they were there and says "hey guys I've got to go. I've got a research paper to finish." He leans in to kiss Jessica and waves good bye to her and his friends.

As Sam was heading to his dorm he pulls out his cell phone and decides to call Bobby and to ask him that if his brother or his father calls him for information don't say that anything was from him. After he got off the phone with Bobby he decided to go to the local library to do some research on whatever Dean and his father was hunting. He knew there had been a crazy ass murder about a day or so ago; and he even went to the building where it happened and spotted a couple strange things in the house so he left some hopefully easy sign for them. But knowing if he was caught breaking into a house it would look bad as a hopefully future lawyer.

Finally reaching the library he laughed to himself a bit because he was doing the thing he didn't want to do, but when it came down to family he couldn't help himself he had to do it. He walked towards a computer and sat down, looking up information about thing about local deaths and legends.

Dean walked into the library because John had wanted him to do some research while he searched the house. Within minutes he spotted Sam at a computer with a pad of paper and some books. He laughed and said to himself "Sammy you little nerd" so he decided to sit a good distance from him but still within eye sight. A couple hours passed and Sam decided to pack up his stuff however he oddly enough left the books out and walked out. Seeing that he was gone Dean decided to walk over to the spot that Sam was sitting at too see what he was doing and the moment that he did, he found out that it wasn't his school things that he was doing it was monster things.

Dean was flipping through and said "No fucking way Sammy, you've found it, but how? Unless…" Walking out of the library now he decides to call his father telling him the news that he knows what did it… but as soon as he did, his father has said that he knew as well. They both agreed to meet half way to sum up the notes. John and Dean got of the cars and John said "you're never going to believe this but the house seemed like it was already gone though, and oh I found these notes as well. I think they were left by someone." Dean laughed at that mentally and thought it could only be Sammy but he didn't say a word, instead he said "yeah about I know what did it. It's a spirit, a women called Kimberly Sanders, she died in 1998 was killed by her husband and he body was never found."

John looked up with a shocked face and had no idea what to say to Dean's discovery, he was sure proud of him, so he said "so it's a simple burn and salt, and we can get the hell out of here before Sam even knows were here." Dean once again mentally laughs and thinks to himself 'right, if only. But something doesn't feel right' so they decide to ditch the car that Dean stole on the side of the road and headed to the grave yard she was buried in.

Reaching the grave yard, they spotted something was off about it, but continued forwards without any more thought. After about an hour of looking at graves they finally found hers and started to dig however Kim had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to attack John while Dean was digging. After brutally beating up John making him pass out, she then flashed next to Dean who had finally reached the coffin, but he too wasn't able to withhold her attacks and passed out. Out of the blue a sudden "HEY!" was yelled and she saw her body was being burnt and with that she had disappeared.

The person who burnt the body was none other than Sam, he was fallowing Dean ever since he spotted him in the library and for once he was glad that he was there. Pissed off that he wasn't able to carry both Dean and his father who were out cold he had no choice but call the hospital. But before ER got there he covered up the grave and took both of their weapons, shovels, and the gasoline back to the impala. After locking up everything he wasn't sure what to do with the car so he decides to take it back to their hotel and calls Bobby, telling him that he needed to go to the hospital to check them out for when they wake up.

Bobby was now sitting in the shared medical room of John and Dean's and saw that John was finally waking up after being out for a couple of days. A day ago Dean had woken up and he was shocked to see Bobby sitting in the room, and as John got up he looked around the room and was shocked just as much as Dean was to see Bobby a friend of the families was present in a room which he wasn't sure how he got in, after all last place he did remember was that he was being attack by an pissed off spirit. But the thing that he wasn't sure about was that how in god's name did Bobby know they were in a hospital? Or rather about the case they were working on, and then it hit him it must have been Sam. After John got a hold of things Bobby told him that he was the one who finished this case but in reality he knew who it was…. It must have been Sam. He must have been the one who left the notes at the house and he was probably the one who found everything at the library instead of Dean. John looks over to Dean who looked like he was doing alright despite the IV in his arm, John then saw his stomach move at a normal speed and smiled knowing that he was just asleep he said aloud "Thanks Sammy."


End file.
